


A Sudden Realization

by maggiesawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Some Smut ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggiesawyer/pseuds/maggiesawyer
Summary: Kara's too afraid to reveal her big secret to Lena, too afraid of losing someone who's so important to her. But when Lena points it out, Kara finds herself stumbling along her words and her hand reaches up to fix her glasses as a nervous habit, and that gesture alone really gives it all away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lesbianathogwarts said:  
> AO3 prompt! Lena finds out Kara is Supergirl while they're banging ;)

It was rare for Kara Danvers to be nervous.

Yes, she was Supergirl and yes, she had to be prepared at every hour of everyday to go fight some aliens, but she'd never been this nervous.

Because she was _Supergirl_ , and her girlfriend, her girlfriend who was a _Luthor_ , didn't know.

Lena was convinced that her only two friends in National City were two different people, convinced that the rambling girl who stood in her office just a few months ago, convinced that the girl who could get hit with a bullet only for it to bounce back off of her, were two different people. 

And Kara felt so, so terrible. But she didn't have the heart to reveal her secret, didn't have the heart to unbutton her shirt to reveal the giant symbol sitting proudly on her chest, because she knew Lena would be upset. Knew that Lena's face would fall and her walls would go right back up once she did that.

So she kept quiet, and she continued to bring lunch to her girlfriend as Kara Danvers, and continued to land on the small balcony of Lena's building as Supergirl, and everything was alright.

Until it wasn't. Because after months of dating, months of soft kisses and heated make out sessions, months of cuddling and months of letting shy hands explore exposed skin, it finally came the night where they both knew that after this, their relationship would be on a whole different level. 

They both wanted it. They were both tired of waiting, of the teasing, of the raw _want_ in each others eyes every time Lena would arch her eyebrow at Kara in an attempt to be intimidating, every time Kara's shirt rode up to reveal a small amount of pale skin when she stretched.

So when they were finally back home after a night at Alex's with the "Superfriends", Lena wasted no time and gently led Kara back to her bed. 

She felt her knees hit the mattress, and a body on hers, and suddenly Kara's hands were everywhere. Grabbing, clawing, pulling, anything just to make skin on skin contact. And when they were both left in nothing, when Lena's lips met Kara's neck, when Lena's mouth sucked onto Kara's earlobe whispering a "You're so beautiful, Kara," just as a reminder, when a warm mouth enveloped a hard nipple, Kara _insisted_ on keeping those glasses on.

Even as she moaned and whimpered, even as she gasped a clawed.

The glasses that barely even worked on Maggie, but hey, they worked for her cousin so why wouldn't they work for her. The glasses that she always went to adjust when she was nervous, when she was embarrassed, because it was a habit she couldn't break. 

But Lena didn't say a word, and continued to tell Kara just how gorgeous she was and just how lucky she was to have waltzed into her office that day. And Lena was so, _so_ gentle, and Kara couldn't take it. Couldn't take the warm mouth leaving hot, open kisses along her waist and down her strong thighs, couldn't take just how much Lena cared about her when Kara was doing nothing but living a lie. A lie that could potentially hurt their relationship, and she didn't want that.

"Lena," she breathed a moan, pulling at the long dark hair that was getting closer and closer to the oh so warm spot between her legs.

"Lena, Stop," she tugged again, and the woman quickly pulled away. Searching the girl's face beneath her with worry, wide eyes flicking all over her body.

"Did I hurt you?" Lena questioned, "Kara I'm so sorry, I just.. I was so into it I didn't.. I'm _sorry_ -" and by now, her eyes were brimming with tears. Because she thought she hurt her girlfriend, and her first initial instinct was to panic. 

But Kara was smoothing out her hair, bringing her hands up to her cheek, pulling her down to her face and telling her "It's okay, Lena. You didn't hurt me," until she looked down at the woman, still unsure of why they had to stop, but still incredibly worried. 

"What's wrong then?" and Kara sighed, because she knew she couldn't go any further with this until admitting her secret.

So she took a shaky breath and reached for her glasses, slowly, slowly, slowly, but Lena was quick and gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. And Lena nodded, a knowing look in her eyes, pulling Kara's hand back down to lay at her side. 

"No, Lena, I have to tell you something before we-"

"You're Supergirl," Lena finished for her, and Kara shot up in bed with her girlfriend still on her lap, and before she knew it her glasses were off and she naturally reached up to adjust them. Which totally gave it all away even if Lena already knew, and now the famous glasses that were her disguise were in Lena's hands. 

"What? That's crazy, I, uh, I'm not- not _Supergirl_ , I mean I-" Kara rambled on, but blew a heavy sigh as a wide, loving smile appeared on the woman's lips on top of her.

"Kara, please, you think I don't know my own girlfriend?" she spoke softly, her free hand reaching up to tangle into long blonde hair, "I know you're Supergirl, Kara. I'm not upset, okay?" 

"But.. how.. you," the girl was still utterly confused, but also was feeling like a very heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"You think I don't recognize those eyes? Or that smile, or this crinkle," she brings her finger up to poke at the crinkle on Kara's nose, and she looked up at Lena with such adoration in her eyes because _damn, did she love this woman_.

"I understand why you kept it a secret. I knew months ago, I just figured it was better to wait until you were ready to tell me. I'm sorry," she apologized, even though she's the one who shouldn't be.

"No, Lena, don't apologize to me. I should be the one apologizing," a kiss to the cheek, "I just thought you'd be upset, you know? You told me I was your only friend as Kara _and_ as Supergirl, so I didn't wanna just.." she trailed off, shaking her head quickly.

"Kara.. I don't care how many friends I have here. I have _you_ , you're my _girlfriend_. That's all I want," Lena reassured her, "You even introduced me to the rest of your friends, so now I consider them mine as well. Kara, please listen to me when I say I'm not upset or mad," 

"You promise?" and being the child she is, holds up her pinkie which earns a laugh from Lena, before she locks her own pinkie in a swear. 

"Promise," she gently kisses Kara's finger, "By the way, the glasses don't help,"

" _Hey_ ," Kara defends herself, and Lena's laughing, and she's sure she's never felt like this before. So in love, so _at home_.

"I was already informed by both Alex and her girlfriend, thank you very much, but I enjoy these and think they work just fine," Kara takes the glasses from her hand and moves them to the small table at the side of the bed.

"Whatever you say," Lena replies, that wide smile still set on her lips as she pushes Kara back down, "Where were we?" 

And in an instant, Lena's lips are everywhere, Lena's hands are everywhere, until a gentle finger presses into Kara, and then another, until a palm starts circling her clit, until Kara is writhing and Kara is _screaming_. 

Lena's body lands next to her girlfriends and she instantly presses into the warmth radiating from her, instantly nuzzles her face into her neck, pressing her lips to the skin there.

"My superhero," Lena whispers, and Kara knows in that moment, that she's going to marry the woman laying in her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this, i love writing prompts that are sent in to me and i hope you love reading them !  
> message me some prompts on tumblr  
> \- chyleighr.tumblr.com


End file.
